Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar
by Taur'otar ar' Cuar
Summary: Aragorn & Legolas have just got together. Aragorn returns from war - but, does not realise this is only the beginning of sadness and grief, not the end...


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything here apart from the idea of the fiction. As much as I wish Aragorn and Legolas were mine…damn!

Note: Ok first Fic I have thought was understandable and ok enough to post, please PLEASE review!

Note on NC-17 ban: This was in the NC-17 section but as it has been took down I have tried to make it R-rated. If, however, you would like to read the full version please e-mail me and I will tell you where to find it. Thankyou.

Amin Khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar

(I Will Follow You Till Death and Beyond)

_(Legolas)_

_I am here…,_

_Both far and near,_

_I only cry for you._

_I swore I would never show my pain,_

_Through ever broken bone and vein,_

_And every piece of my flesh that turns to dead tones;_

_I only cry for you…_

_Some part of me loathes your presence in my heart,_

_And loves you when we are apart,_

_How could you let them take me?!_

_Forgive my blame I cast upon,_

_Such a golden heart should come along,_

_I only cry for you,_

_In the halls of Mordor do my screams echo,_

_But, my Hope, I'll never let go,_

_Why has the turmoil fallen upon me?_

_As Orcs and Goblins beat me raw,_

_And my lungs ache with the breath they draw,_

_I only cry for you…_

_I cannot feel my legs nor arms, _

_My entire body has been subjected to harm,_

_And my blood forever seems to flow._

_I wish for death, yet long to live,_

_Yet to see you one last time, my life I would happily give,_

_I only cry for you…_

_Help me, Save me, was what I used to scream,_

_And now my throat will only allow strained whispering,_

_I can't last much longer,_

_Yet, I'll stay,_

_And take in the pain,_

_I only cry for you…_

_I….only…cry…for…you…_

_*X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X*_

_(Aragorn)_

_I am here…,_

_Both far and near,_

_I only cry for you,_

_Yet, not from pain of my own,_

_Or long lost love of my home,_

_My torment is more than what is seems._

_I AM HERE,_

_So near to you,_

_But, nay, you cannot see!_

_I cannot move,_

_Nor comprehend_

_Yet, I must listen to your screams._

_That is my torture,_

_My punishment for life,_

_I only cry for you…_

_You cannot hear me,_

_Through your own wails,_

_Why did this turmoil fall upon you?!_

_In the halls of Mordor do my sobs ring,_

_For the cracking bone's of my angel's wings,_

_I only cry for you…_

_Orcs and goblins break my flesh,_

_Putting my everything to punishment,_

_Yet, all I'd endear to see you free again._

_If they want me, they shall have me,_

_I will be your freedoms fee!_

_I only cry for you…_

_In the darkness, as I lay,_

_Venerable to all the pain._

_Yours is the worst to me._

_I cannot stand what they do,_

_All the agony they put you through!_

_I only cry for you…_

_I…only…cry…for…you…_

Aragorn had been riding for at least a week. He had tried not to stop, ending up riding both the day and the night, fast and steady on the strong horse. Only a few breaks he took here and there for himself and the horse to drink and eat, usually being welcomed in the villages and small towns he passed on his journey to Mirkwood. He had been sent with Elvish food so he ate very little and whenever his horse did stop it would graze; being of the cobby sort it could have lived on thin air for the short journey. 

He had been gone for a month for some petty little war that only actually lasted a couple of weeks, but with all the commotion after he had stayed trying to calm things which he had managed after a while. Finally setting back off to where he would relax for a while. Before he had left they had only been with one another for a few weeks, two weeks and three days, he reminded himself. 

As he saw the trees of Mirkwood he rode faster, hoping this would be a pleasant surprise to the beautiful Prince. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He ran through the woods with some Mirkwood children, he had a bright smile on his face, yet it hid his inner pain. Hi love had gone to war. Days passed to weeks, weeks to a good month, and still…no word. He shook his head trying to forget for now and enjoy himself, for his people he remained happy.

The Elven children laughed and called to him, "Legolas! Legolas!" in joyful tones. Legolas stood his legs a little apart, his head back slightly as he felt the gentle breeze and sun beating down on his fair skin, he smiled. One thing he could love was his home…it was the thing that kept him sane while his lover was away.

Children could be heard laughing in the almost mystic woods all could hear them, taunting and teasing him to follow them, running round blissfully, weaving in and around the trees. Suddenly, as if he were a wood nymph Legolas was seen running after the children happy screams of delight followed as they realized they were being chased by one of there Princes. 

A bright smile was on his face as he ran after them, rather slowly to give them a chance of getting away. He called to them in Elvish, basically saying, 

"Run all you like! The Orc is catching up!" He was greeted by more screams and the children running faster then ever through the trees.

Legolas followed slowly to where he heard their laughter booming from a small clearing in the dense woods. Soon he had them and was wrestling them on the floor, or rather they were wrestling him. There were small Elves all over him, hanging to his legs and arms, sitting on his chest and stomach and tickling him without mercy. Laughing he spoke to them, 

"Let me up! Or Estel will get you!" the children laughed more at this and spoke to him in there ranging higher voices.

"Silly Prince! Estel is not here to save you! We have you!" They all laughed more and continued to tickle poor Legolas into tears. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He urged the horse into a flat out gallop even though he had been riding for many many leagues and the poor animal must have been exhausted as it was, but he knew the Elves of Mirkwood would look after him, feed him until spoilt. He finally approached the gates of Mirkwood, suddenly feeling self-conscious seeing the pretty clean gate Elves in there shades of green, brown and yellow. He was wearing his usually traveling attire, old and weather-beaten could easily describe it. His hair was loose and tangled in his face, his face dirty and slightly drawn from all the traveling. 

He slowed the horse down into a quick trot and finally halted him in front of the gates, smiling to the two male Elves. They seemed pleased to see him but he told them to be as quiet as they good for he wanted to surprise Prince Legolas, they smiled and nodded, letting him in silently. 

He trotted the horse through Mirkwood, looking for signs of Legolas until hearing the familiar musical tone of Legolas' voice followed by the high laughter of children. A new wash of joy covered his features as he headed I the direction of the voices and laughter. He had an idea now…he knew the child Elves had took a liking to him, as Legolas and himself often spent time with them, playing with them. They wouldn't mind him joining in? Surely? Maybe they had even missed him…well perhaps. He slowed the horse to a walk and followed them silently, catching glints of the white blond of his lover's hair. 

He smiled greatly as he heard his lover speak of him, then the children, fortunately he could understand Elvish fluently, and though this was a different type to what he was bought up with he was picking it up easily with Legolas' help and many words were the same or similar.  Legolas' voice was deeper then the children so he was easy to pick out amount the torrent of voices. 

He moved behind some trees near the clearing of the wood. He hadn't been a ranger for all those years for nothing, silently he stood there, not breaking the peacefulness of the trees he watched them smiling. Dropping from his horse and motioning for it to stay still where it was, full of elation seeing Legolas again. He was content to watch for now, his hand on Anduril's hilt, ready to play.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Legolas was smiling staring at the sky as the children finally gave him a tiny bit of space. He jumped up and growled slight, clawing his fingers and running at the children, 

"The Orc! The Orc Prince is back! Run for your lives!" with that he lunged at the little Elves, he laughed watching them scurry into the woods laughing and pulling each other along. All yelling various things around 

"He is back." Legolas chased after them calling odd things out to them in Elvish along the lines of, 

"Run! For I shall hunt you with the spirit of Estel by my side!" they all screamed louder at that Estel now the bad guy as well. Legolas smiled and shook his head following them into the woods. 

Seeing his chance Aragorn ran almost as swiftly and silently as an Elf to where the children were running, he waited for them in silence, drawing his sword with a small smile on his face, waiting to see the little ones reactions. He held Anduril in a threatening manner but never, ever would he harm one of these wonderful child Elves. He saw them approaching now, and Legolas would follow soon too he guessed.

Suddenly the children ran up to where the threatening figure with the sword stood, recognizing the man immediately they all screamed, not a frightened scream but one of 'wow!'. Then one girl cried "Estel! Estel!" the others soon joined in chanting his Elven name then finally, before Aragorn could pretend to try and run away they tackled him, small Elves all over him, hugging onto him tightly. 

"Ahh have mercy!" he called to them in Elvish. 

Aragorn quickly tucked his sword away so no one got hurt by it in the downpour of little Elves. After a brief amount of hugging, kissing and generally greeting the little ones he finally heard the voice he had been waiting for, he looked up as the little ones left him and ran to his love, hugging Legolas briefly before setting off to the main city of Mirkwood. 

The children ran on account of respecting their own Prince and the King of Gondor. Legolas simply looked at Aragorn not believing what he was seeing but smiling, blinking, but to no avail…tears flowed down his pale cheeks. He spoke again, softly, 

"Estel…" he said it as if he still couldn't believe it. 

Aragorn merely stared at Legolas, as if seeing him for the first time all over again. Taking in his ever-lasting beauty with a sharp intake of breath, he, for the second time that day, felt self-conscious with his worn and tattered clothes and this pretty Elf with his clean neat clothing. "Legolas" he whispered taking a few steps forward not wanting to see him cry, he put his arms out to him.

Legolas rushed gracefully into Aragorn's arms speaking in Elvish, "Aragorn! My Estel!"  He held onto him tightly as Aragorn pulled him just as tight as near as possible to his own body. Legolas sighed laying his head on Aragorn's shoulder and sighing deeply, his love was back! He was still crying, but all tears of joy as Aragorn spoke soothingly to him, 

"Shh, I am back…and I missed you so much…for such a petty little thing too."

They were both grinning, they couldn't help it. Aragorn holding so tightly to the slender form that melted so easily against him he couldn't help but hug even tighter. Suddenly without warning he joined Legolas in the sobbing he did nothing to stop the warm tears coursing down his dirty cheeks, making clean lines amoung the dirt. 

"It is finally alright, you are back…" his voice was almost broken as he stroked Aragorn's back affectionately. Legolas pulled back a little and kissed him for a long moment before stopping and falling against him again with a deep contented sigh. "I missed you so…" Aragorn nodded and turned Legolas' face up to look at him laying his hand on the wet cheek but quickly dropping it again at the sight of his dirty hand. Instead he pulled Legolas in for another tight hug.

"Yes I am back…" Strider said gently, his voice still soft, almost a whisper as his hands played with Legolas' hair, stroking his fingers through stands of silk…or so it felt. "And for a long time I hope, too!" he smiled to himself. "I have traveled for a week, with hardly a stop…I couldn't stand to be away any longer…"

Legolas tutted softly before pulling away and taking Aragorn's arm, practically dragging the man towards the Mirkwood Palace. "A week without rest?" he tutted again. "Aragorn, come…come!" he continued to pull him. "You must come, rest and eat, be merry!" He stopped as he felt resistance from the man and turned to face him. "Why won't you come? What is wrong?" Legolas asked, his face questioning.

"I cannot possibly go to the Palace in this state!" he simply said. Legolas brought a hand up; coursing it down the rangers dirt covered face. He smiled, not caring of how he looked "Welcome back to Mirkwood, my beautiful one." Another smile, he was full of them today. 

Aragorn continued to speak but leaned slightly against Legolas' hand, "Your brothers will frown and your father…he will smile… but in his head will be thinking about how dirty and worn I am. So no. Have you a brook or steam nearby? I can use that instead and wash properly later…then we could go in?" 

Legolas laughed, "Of course we do, Aragorn! Have you really been gone _so_ long?!" He joked. Leading him from the edge of the woods they walked together through some rather thick parts of the wood before coming to a large crystal blue pond. The sun glinted off the smooth white pebbles at the bottom; the pond was joined to a small running stream that carried off far deeper into the woods. The ground around it was soft and as sweet smelling as the water. "Here we are…" Legolas gestured. 

Aragorn smiled thankfully to him, relieved Legolas hadnt insisted no one would mind and dragged him up to the Palace when Aragorn really thought they would. "Thank you Legolas…ahh…but I am in Mirkwood now…so Prince Legolas!" he laughed gently as Legolas immediately answered back to that. "Aragorn, please. You start calling me Prince then I shall have to call you King! I know we both somewhat loathe our titles…" Legolas sat on some soft moss then, watching him.

Aragorn ignored this remark, the slight smile still playing on his features. He stripped of the dirty cloak, removing the halter and belt that held both sword and bow. Also pulling an empty quiver from his back and laying all these items on the ground he proceeded to take off his boots. "What a disgrace I must look to an Elf…" he said this more to himself then anyone else. 

Legolas watched him with a soft twinkle in his blue eyes. "No, you are beautiful to this Elf…" he stood and walked to him, looking into his eyes, "Yes, a beauty…" Aragorn bent his head slightly and kissed Legolas' lips tenderly as he stood, removing the short tunic styled outer garment, he pulled away briefly to shake off that and a worn and tattered loose wool-silk shirt. Finally, naked all but his breeches, which he started to take off now too he spoke, "Ah, but maybe you can imagine what I look like under all this dirt" he winced mockingly to himself "But even then!"

Legolas shook his head and raised his eyebrows "You always argue with me about that! Stop it!" he smiled and leaned up kissing Aragorn again, who returned the kiss passionately, lasting 3,4,5 minutes before he finally pulled away for a gasp of breath and smiled back to him, a look of pleasure on his face, he finally dropped his breeches and stepped out of them as Legolas trailed his eyes over Aragorn tenderly, drinking in the humans beauty to him. He reached up again and kissed him, he just couldn't help himself, a month had passed and if anyone expected him to behave…well they were wrong. 

Legolas brought his own hand up to his shirt, undoing some of the latches and taking Aragorn's hand, placing it inside the opening while his lips were still locked with Aragorn's. Aragorn's hand trembled against Legolas' chest, his hand now doing some exploring as well as his tongue. He moved his hand round Legolas before pulling away, pulling his hand out as well. Legolas looked to him questioningly.

"Why stop?" his eyes slightly wider then normal, giving him the overly innocent look. Aragorn smiled.

"Wait, beloved, let me wash away the dirt first, I will be as quick as I can muster." Legolas nodded to him and licked his lips, "Please hurry..." he sighed and pushed the ranger into the waters of the pond, sitting at the edge and impish smile on his face.  

Strider nodded and waded further into the water till it was up to his hips, throwing a mock-annoyed glance at Legolas before starting to wash. Using his hands as effective scrubbing tools and dipping his whole body into the water, watching the normally clear water musk a little around his body then be swept away by the small steam water that ran through. He rubbed himself till he was finally his natural shade again, dipping his head in once more and mussing his hair to get the dirt out…he could make it shine and brush it later…as well as shave. But for now he was just intent on being clean. 

Satisfied he looked up at the Elf that watched him and smiled, "I don't think you will be needing those clothes for a while!" he simply stated a grin on his face as Legolas laughed softly and stood "Oh" was all he said before he quickly stripped himself of his clothes and stood in the sun, his beautiful body drinking it in. He smiled then dived in with all the grace he had, barely making a splash. He bobbed up, slicking back his golden tresses, and swam to Aragorn. "Is that better?" 

Aragorn had watched him strip openly, making little appreciative noises at the back of his throat. "Oh…much" he smiled at Legolas and pulled him near in the water, his hands on his back, gently stroking his back and hair that touched his fingers even though his hands were at the small of his back. "Your hair…it grows so fast…" he murmured this near Legolas' ear, gently kissing his jaw as he said so. 

Legolas shivered slightly as the breath from Aragorn's mouth gently brushed up against his ear. "Aye, it does…" was all he could think of saying, not much more he could manage to say as Aragorn suddenly pulled his hands down Legolas' back and gently cupped his behind. Legolas moaned very softly and fell further onto Aragorn feeling himself already reacting to Aragorn's actions. He pulled his head up and kissed Aragorn's lips briefly before whispering "Estel…" 

Aragorn paused to merely smell Legolas' smell; as usual the smell consisted of the very Elven smell of wood and grass, the perfume of flowers and other natural aromas. He smiled, such a simple thing like a smell could mean so much to him, and he pulled Legolas back and stared at him for a while before sighing and taking his hand leading him out of the pond. Legolas followed easily and as if he knew he went back to the soft moss on the floor of this small wooded part where the pond lay. He lay down, spreading his stunning body over and stretching, smiling up at the ranger. 

Aragorn not wanting to waste any time knowing that the child Elves could have gone and told others of his coming leant down beside him, running his eyes down him smiling with a sigh he gently lowered himself down onto Legolas' body lightly, smiling down at him he kissed him while one hand held him up the other stroked along Legolas' body. 

Legolas already squirmed beneath him, it had been so long since he had been this near to the ranger and his body was fast reacting to small things like caresses and kisses…things that would have to be ever so slightly more demanding for him to react usually. He sighed and moaned softly moving his body around slightly, bringing his hands up to rub along Aragorn's back and behind. Holding on to his backside and squeezing, making Aragorn shudder a little, kissing Legolas mouth again.

Aragorn moved his head down to Legolas neck, nipping gently and lapping at the delicate skin there, moving along from his collarbone up his neck till he reached his jaw then finally the Elf's ear. He kissed the very tip of it, at the point and smiled as Legolas shuddered and groaned loudly under him. 

"Aragorn…please…." Legolas sighed. Aragorn smiled,

~Later~ (Due to the NC-17 ban I had to cut most of this, please read the notes at the top for how to get the full version)

Only maybe a minute passed of thrusting before Aragorn cried out Legolas' name, burying himself as deep as was possible and finding his own release while his hand worked extra hard seeking the Elves, who came too within a few seconds of him. He fell onto the ranger's body, then, after a few moments, rolled off. Lying out on the soft ground breathing heavily. 

"Aragorn" he whispered, closing his eyes and lazily wiping sweat from his face. "I love you…I've missed you…" He leant over then and kissed the ranger gently, weakly. Aragorn smiled feebly to Legolas as he said this and kissed him again, also weakly before pulling away and turning onto his side, pulling the slim body, almost protectively, into his arms. 

"I love you too, and I missed you just as much, if not more…" he smiled as Legolas wrapped his fair arms around him, Legolas also smiling and nuzzling on to rangers wet and heated chest. "Yes, if not more…" he copied, slightly licking and kissing the spot he had nuzzled. Aragorn shivered slightly at the licking and nuzzling and pulled Legolas closer to him, before letting out a large contented sigh.

 "I suppose we had better get up and get dressed to see your fathers and the others…"

He liked Thranduil, but he would have rather stayed flat out on his back right where he laid, but knew that was not possible due to the children who would have probably gone and told at least a couple of other Elve's where Legolas was and that Estel was back from war. "I think he will be expecting you," he added, "and I don't particularly want to be caught naked in the woods!" they both chuckled softly at this thought of perhaps one of Legolas brothers come looking and finding them tangled round each other, in the nude, on the soft moss of the ground. 

Slowly Legolas stood, helping Aragorn up before walking to his clothes and beginning to get dressed, "Yes, that would be bad." He smiled, "My father has actually missed you, but not as much as me!" Aragorn laughed.

"I should hope not too! You lovers father missing you more then your lover…insane!" he laughed as he picked up his breaches, making a face…he was just going to get dirty again before he got to the palace after all…he smiled…but it was worth this little bathe. "It would make no sense, whatsoever…" he started before being cut off by Legolas, "Shh, silence, I hear something." The Elf said as he looked around, his keen ears almost physically tweaking. 

Aragorn worried, knowing the Elf's keen sense of hearing could pick up anything, however small, within a large range. He heard something now himself, like a great rush of feet all together then stopping as they grew nearer, he stood quite still and silent and heard it yet again, Reaching down he grabbed his shirt and pulled it onto him as well as his other clothes, all but his cloak, he was dressed in matter of seconds. He added the holster belt for his sheath and sword, putting on the empty quiver and bow, realizing his main weapon, Anduril, was in fact all he had. 

A strange feeling came onto him at that moment, like sadness and worry and everything stressful and bad mixed into one, he trembled and ran up to Legolas, just grabbing him and holding him tightly, kissing him all over and around his face and neck, "Remember, no matter what happens, I love you! More then anything and everything…" with that he turned, not entirely sure why he had just done that, hearing the sudden rush of feet again and a familiar smell… "Orcs?" Suddenly he was spun round, facing Legolas again, who kissed him again and spoke to Aragorn quietly, coping his words, his face worried, "And I love you more then anything and everything…" he turned and sniffed, remembering this smell oh too well. "Yes, Orcs…" he said softly before he readied his bow and stood back to back with his lover. 

Aragorn pushed his back up a little against Legolas', appreciating the touch, he drew his sword, and like earlier with the children, held it in a threatening manner. But this time, it was genuine. He heard more soft words from Legolas, his words were uneven, and a gut feeling told him…perhaps…he would never see another sunrise. "Aragorn…Amin mela lle…forever…" He aimed to the trees, ready, and for the first time before an encounter in his life, trembling. 

Aragorn clenched his jaw and refused to cry as Legolas spoke in Elvish to him, hearing the words he sobbed, but dryly, without a tear, just a slight convulsion of pent up emotions in his body. He spoke shakily back, "I love you too…" Abruptly a Orc leapt from the sides of the woods, crashing through the trees, not paying them the tiniest bit of respect…but then, what else could you expect from one of these disgusting creatures. It was growling as he lunged towards them, meeting Aragorn's own growling that they dare ruin such a nice and peaceful moment, he swipes his sword cleanly to the right, the Orcs head is off before it knew what hit it. Black blood spilling on the floor of Mirkwood…

Legolas hears his lover sob dryly behind him, yet refuses to shed a tear of his own. Skillfully, he fires a rain over arrows into the on coming evil, taking them out one after one, "Estel! Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar!" he cried, soon, running out of arrows and using his short Elven swords as defense. One thought kept running through Aragorn's mind as they kept coming, attacking more and more as they poured into the forest: Why? Why? Why? Why? He cursed loudly before Legolas said these words and choked as he did, his free hand went to touch Legolas' arm briefly, just a touch made him fight on, harder, bringing down many Orcs together at the same time and thrashing his way through. He shouted over the noise they were making, but not in Elvish, "I will follow you too…" he could say no more due to his throat closing up, trying to stop the tears and gasps.

 Tears now flowed from the Elf's eyes. Some of pain, some of fury…. yet almost as much as both of those put together of sadness. Why? By the gods, why was this happening? All he wanted was his lover and happiness…why was this so wrong? He sliced into the Orcs then stumbled forward as an arrow bit into his shoulder. He cried out as many of the disgusting creatures took advantage of this and closed in around him, gathering round the Elf.

"ESTEL!"

Note: Yes, it's a cliffhanger, if you think it's worth me carrying on then please say in a review…I'd be over the moon to get some.


End file.
